villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Acrisius
Acrisius is the King of Argos and a minor antagonist in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans, but has a bigger role as the secondary antagonist in its 2010 remake. He was portrayed by Donald Houston in the original movie and by Jason Flemyng in the remake. History ''Clash of the Titans'' (1981) Acrisius is the King of Argos and the father of Danae. In the past, he was very devoted to the gods and built many temples dedicated to them. When his daughter became a very beautiful woman, Acrisius grew jealous and decided to lock behind iron doors. However, Zeus visited her by turning into a golden rain and made her pregnant. Some times later, she gave birth to a boy, Perseus. Ashamed, Acrisius sentences his daughter and her son to death. Escorted by a few soldiers, he brings them on the edge of the sea and declares to the Gods that he is punishing them to restore his honor. At his command, his soldiers lock them in a coffin and throw them in the water. On Olympus, Zeus decides to punish him for his action, therefore he orders Poseidon to release the Kraken and send him attack Argos. When Acrisius returns to his palace, Zeus breaks a statuette representing him, causing him to die slowly. Meanwhile, the Kraken arrives and destroys the city while Acrisius dies in the rubble. ''Clash of the Titans'' (2010) Several years ago, King Acrisius, tired of the Gods' tyranny, decided to rebel against them and sent his armies besiege Olympus. Most of the Gods wanted to destroy all of them, however Zeus didn't want to kill so many people and chose to humiliate Acrisius instead. He impersonated him before going to his chamber and had sex with his wife, Danae. Later, the real Acrisius arrived and realized what happened, but Zeus turned into an eagle and flew to Olympus. After Danae gave birth to a son, an enraged Acrisius decided to execute both of them out of revenge against Zeus. He locked them in a coffin and brought them on the edge of the sea where he declared that he cursed Zeus, but a lighting struck him and severely deformed his body. Acrisius then lifted the coffin and threw it into the water. In the following years, the banned Acrisius went to live in a cavern near Argos under the name of Calibos. One day, Hades finds him and reveals him that Perseus, the son of Zeus and Danae, survived and is currently on a quest with some Argos soldiers to find a way to destroy the Kraken. He then proposes an alliance to kill Perseus and Zeus, and Calibos agrees with pleasure, therefore Hades grants him superhuman powers and sends him kill Perseus. Calibos pursues Perseus in a forest where he encounters two soldiers and kills one of them with his sword. Hearing his scream, Perseus arrives, only to see Calibos tearing the other soldier in half. Then, he turns to Perseus and kicks him away before trying to jump on him. Perseus dodges and attempts to fight, but Calibos quickly disarms him and bites his arm, poisoning him. However, the other soldiers arrives and their leader Draco attacks Calibos, who easily beats him and manages to kill several soldiers. He then grabs Perseus, but before he could kill him Draco stops him by cutting his hand. Wounded and overwhelmed by the Argos soldiers, Calibos decides to flee in the desert, dropping his blood in his path. Perseus and the others pursue him, without noticing that his severed hand and his drop of blood are starting to transform into Giant Scorpions. Calibos is eventually ambushed by the two hunters Ozal and Kucuk, however a Giant Scorpion is created from his blood and attacks the hunters, allowing Calibos to escape. Afterward, Calibos continues to track Perseus and the others, who go to the Underworld in order to behead Medusa and use her head to petrify the Kraken. After Perseus succeeded in killing her, Calibos arrives and slays Io in the back. Furious, Perseus tries to fight him, but Calibos overpowers him and breaks his sword and shield. He decides to uses the sword gifted to him by Zeus and manages to give a better fight. Finally, he disarms Calibos and stabs him with his sword. Before dying, Calibos turns back into Acrisius and asks Perseus to never become one of the gods before falling from a cliff. Trivia *King Acrisius and Calibos were both antagonists in the 1981 version. But in the 2010 version, they are both the same person. Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Villains Category:Mythology Villains Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Gaolers Category:Parents Category:Tyrants Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mongers Category:Heretics Category:Spouses Category:Warlords Category:Evil from the Past Category:Terrorists Category:Outcast Category:Enforcer Category:Mutilators Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Summoners Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls